


Breakup

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Breaking up with Dean





	Breakup

You sit on the edge of the bed. Tears running down your face. You have to do this. You don't even know who you are anymore. Your hands shake, and you look down at them remembering everything you've done. Although it was all to save others, you don't feel like a hero. You text Dean. He's probably upstairs in the kitchen or drinking a beer at the table but you just can't stomach saying the words "we need to talk" face to face. You wipe away the tears after you hit send and try to hold back more from falling. You take a few deep breaths to calm your nerves and it works. Dean walks in smiling  
"What's up babe?" His smile quickly fades when he looks at you and your heart sinks even further into your stomach.

"Dean" you whisper out. He sits down next to you and takes your hand. You sigh "I can't do this anymore" the words spill from your mouth.

His lighted green eyes turn dark as you say the words "do what?" Is all he gets out before you completely lose control. He grabs you into a hug and squeezes you tightly.

You cry in his arms, you take a deep breath and smell the fabric softener on his clothes, on top of the soaked in bourbon smell. You remember what you're doing and push yourself off his chest.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't do us" you try and gesture between the two of you.

"I thought things were going great?" He asks confused.

"They are.. I just.. I just don't feel like myself anymore.." You confess to him. He doesn't respond so you speak more "I've put everything into this relationship. Everything into this life, and I don't even know if it's what I want.." You say trailing off.

"I wouldn't even know what to do without you.." Dean opens up to you.

"That's the problem." You assure him "we aren't ourselves anymore.."

Dean speaks again "isn't that what a relationship is? Becoming one?" He asks

You smile at the simplicity of his thinking but your heart breaks at the same time "no" you whisper back to him "Dean, I love you.. With everything inside of me.. I love you, but I can't put myself second any more.. I've lost so much of myself already in this life.." You try to justify your reasons to him.

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" He asks holding your leg tightly.

"Let me go.." You say back "let me find myself again."

"That's it?" He asks another question

"And if one day we meet again, and the timing is right, and we found ourselves again.. We know it's meant to be." You say smiling this time believing it could happen. You want to be with Dean, but you want to be with him happily.

He sighs heavily and lifts his hand. You stand up and walk to the door. You are about to walk away but turn to him at the last second. You look him in the eyes and say "I'll see you again Dean" and with that, one tear falls from his eyes and you leave the bunker.


End file.
